My life
by Blaze Grayson
Summary: Hi, Names Raven Underwood. I'm 15. Lived with Rin, Yukio, Shiro and the others since i was 9. I'm trained to be a tamer and part knight, you see instead of a sword i use twin daggers. When i was training with Shura i was all brawl and not really brains so I'm goin to cram school as a student. But for some lessons i get to teach. Oh and also you know Amaimon. Well i know him as DAD.


Ok guys this is my first Blue Exorcist fanfic. Feed-back is always awesome and i welcome suggestions and what people liked about my writing.

Also i don't own Blue Exorcist characters, but i do own raven and Kira

* * *

><p>It's funny how one night, even one hour can change your entire life, just like that. Hell you find out your best friends are the sons are a demon. Satan even! Names Raven Underwood. Born in England but moved here when I was 5. Hated it here at first but met some people and can't imagine my life somewhere else. The first kid I met was a boy called Chad. Absolutely hated him. So when he crossed the line I had no problem breaking his nose. And i got sent home when my parents were angry, high and wasted. Ya not a good place to be.<br>And that how most of my body got covered with scars, some from them, some self-inflicted and some demons but I'll get to that in a minute. My dad got a knife and attacked my.

That was the first time. And he slashed my stomach. Luckily it wasn't very deep but it hurt. And no i didn't go to the doctors, i had a med kit in my room so I patched myself up. This lasted for about 3 years and then I met Rin. I was 7 and some idiots were beating up a few puppies and laughing. So I 'attacked' them. One of the lucky fuckers got a crow bar. He ended up dislocating my shoulder and broke my arm. Even luckier Rin was walking by the ally when he heard my screams of pain. He came running and beat those asses up. I whimpered in pain on the ground and he saw me. I couldn't believe it. A 7-year-old making teens run in fear. His face changed from absolute anger to concern in a second. He knelt next to me and helped me up and took me to his adopted dad. Father , you should have seen his face when I first met him. Then I met Yukio. He helped Shiro fix my arm. Then they insisted that I stayed for I have been friends with them since then.

Then when I was 9 my 'parents' were sent to jail for what they did to me. Again I owe my life to Rin and his family. One night my 'parents' came home drunk, high and very angry. I barely got out there alive. I managed to get to the monastery when Rin and Yukio came home. Poor souls, they must have been so scared when they found my bloody, bruised and barely conscious body. Long story short. they patched me up and I told them what happened. They sent my parents away and they said I could stay with them. Three I owe Rin and his family. Then one day when I was 12 some cat thing attacked me and surprisingly Yuki saved me. He then told me all about demons and who's Rin and his father was, To say I was surprised was an understatement but I don't care nor treat them any differently. I mean it's not their fault. It was then that I began training to be an exorcist. I'm a tamer and part Knight. Instead of a sword, I use twin daggers but I have other knifes placed around my body.

I trained with Shura and it was both hard work and fun as i did all the brawl but not enough brain. So that why I'm going to go to cram school with Yukio well I'm going to be a student for most of it. While Yukio is going as full teacher. Mephisto asked if i could do a few lessons of being a Tamer and I accepted. Me and Yukio both got into True cross academy by a scholarship but me and Rin still get into a ton of fights. Whoops. And that leads up to today. I've finished packing along with Yukio. And to make things better Rin has an interview at this shop. Today and tomorrow are my last days at the café i work in. Yuki said he would leave tomorrow morning but i wanna stay an extra day with Rin, Shiro and everyone else.

Of course my familiar, Kira is coming with me to school. She's a black cat sith like kuro but her paws are white and her eyes are blue. Rin doesn't know that Kira is a demon, just a cat with two tails. I kinda feel really bad that i can't tell Rin any of this. Silly me, i haven't told you what i look like. Whoops. I'm about the same height as Rin, apparently to skinny for my own good, Long blue-black hair, very pale, um blue-green eyes. Oh and i usually were my hair in either two pigtails or in a side pony-tail. But rarely i have my hair down, it goes to the middle of my back. Oh and did i mention that my 'parents' that are in jail are not my biological parents. Ya my real mother is dead, i think. And my dad is a demon. And not any demon, no not Satan. But one of his sons. Yep my dads called Amaimon. The kind of the earth. There are similarities in our personalities. I have his sweet tooth and love lollies. Um when i get really angry i can create little earthquakes. Oh and my twin daggers are like Rins sword. But i don't burst into flames when i fight with them. They just enhance my skills eg, strength, speed, ect. and they increase my power of earthquakes. I have seen my dad a few times so i know what he looks like and he acts more like a brother then a dad. Still he's not as bad as i thought he would be. He's fun to spar with through.  
>Now back to reality and let my story continue.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review what you think guys xx<p> 


End file.
